Undercooked
by Nikki7842
Summary: Frisk a 25 going on 26 is advent thrill seeker on a budget. I mean a tight budget she is only a waitress at a dump of bar. Her friends tell her to go to Mt. Ebott for mountain climbing and bungee jumping. Getting lost she up in a world where it is chop or chopped world. Chara Frisk Toriel Sans Paps and more. Relationships will be formed and broken.Tiny Mature araXSansXFrisk
1. Prologue Fly in My Soup

A/N Welcome Welcome to the world I call insanity I write this out passion of writing stories. I hope you enjoy and no I do not own any of the characters or the story of Undertale. This is be the only time I will mention that.

Undercooked

Prologue

There is a legend of a place where the top master monster cooks roam at Mount Ebott. They would bring feasts down to the humans and enjoy such fineries until dawn. The human chefs were always jealous of how much business the monster chefs were getting so competition soon arose. Again and again the human master chefs failed to beat even the weakest of their chefs. So the human chefs got together and plotted against the monster by doing the ultimate dirty deed. The following night the master chef Asgore of the monster kingdom presented his special soup with 6 soulsational seasonings to the human King. Before the King could even try the Queen exclaimed "Oh my lord there is a fly in your soup.". This displeased the King and he refused to eat anything with insects in it. The master chef Asgore told the King that he did not plant such thing in his soup but the damage was already done. Asgore told the King that he believed it had to be the human chefs that would be so dastardly to do such a deed. The King wouldn't hear of this and claimed he would never eat a monster meal again. He proclaimed across the lands that no meal was to leave the mountain of Mt. Ebott until Masterchef Asgore publicly apologizes for the fly in the soup. Master chef Asgore swore he would never apologize for such insolence and in fact put a counter against the King that the moment a human would beat him would monsters be able to join the human kingdom. So it was done two barriers were set up to "protect" each realm. Human chefs around the round the world travel near and far to test their skills against the monsters but to only fail. The ones who failed either never left, shamefully went into hiding, or never admit about the challenge in the Mountain. Soon the legend became forgotten and people had moved on. Until a young woman went up the mountain.


	2. Ch 1Something Smelling Fishy

Chapter 1 Somehting Smells Fishy

Frisk a advent traveler and explorer heard about Mt. Ebott. Rumor was that it has awesome mountain climbing and bungee spots that would make your head spin. Exhilarated she wore her favorite purple and black climbing outfit. Attached are hooks extra line and her climbing gloves. Some of her friends had already been to Mt. Ebott always seemed to love it. "You have to try this one Frisk you will love it!"her friend exclaimed in her memory. It took Frisk a long time to get the money to put away to do this vacation but it was worth it. She loved being surroned by trees, cool fresh air and there was nothing like hiking up a mountain on a beautiful day like today. The thought of bungee jumping the thrill of falling and having everything around you slow down to a snail's pace as you go rocket towards earth. All of a sudden there is the snap and back up you go and down and up finally stillness. Sensations that you can only feel from that kind of extreme sports exhilarated Frisk and was so excited to try this herself it had been so long since her last jump. In here excitement she accidently went off trail and found herself on a completely different path.

It led her to a base of the mountain and in front of her seemed to be the hole here friends were talking about. Well it seemed to be. Usually with bungee jumping the hole is usually much wider and there is some kind of signs. Frisk pondered if she was in the right place she opened her bag and decided to look at the map. The surrounding hole must have some erosion because it gave way to Frisk and all her gear and she began to fall. This is not what she was planning on but she knew if she panic she dies. Using her grounding hook she tried to grab the side of the cave. In the movies they make this look super easy in reality you have like 2 seconds while panicking. Plus the other part they don't tell you is with all the downward force you are most like going to pop out your shoulder or arm. Indeed that is what happened to Frisk as she sped down the side of the cave her shoulder popped out its socket. She could feel the intense pain. It would be a matter a seconds when she finally hit the big opening where nothing can be grappled and land on a bunch of herbs and flowers.

She passed out immediately.

Frisk woke up hours later to the sweet aromas of herbs and spices mixed with flowers. 'This is nice' she thought to herself. Then realization came crashing in as her shoulder immediately began to throb while she struggled to her feet. Her shoulder was still dislocated she needed to get it back in before continuing. She decided to slam her shoulder into the wall should do the trick. The shoulder was throbbing and she knew she would need to make a brace and also would need to bite down on something because this was going to hurt… a lot. Digging through her backpack she took a spare shirt and ripped it leaving the collar and sleeve intact. This was her makeshift sling then with the rest of the T-shirt she twisted it and placed it in her mouth. 'This is going to hurt like a bitch' she thought as she slammed herself into the wall and hearing the satisfying pop her shoulder was in place. Frisk felt herself started to feel lightheaded from the extreme pain that shot through her but she had to put the brace on so that the shoulder wouldn't dislocate again. With the last of her strength she put the brace on and crawled to the softest patch of ground there was the initial pile of flowers and herbs. 'Worst Vacation Ever' she thought to herself as she finally passed out from the pain.

Hours went by

Finally she woke up to someone saying "Ahem". 'Was someone down here with her?' She immediately got up and doesn't see anyone. "Ahem" the voice went again. She looked down and jumped back. There was a yellow flower with a small mustache. "Did you come from all the way from the surface to see the great chef Flowey?" He said with a clearly fake French accent. Frisk still couldn't believe her eyes a talking flower if she gets out alive and takes this with her she would never have to work as a waitress again. She can travel whenever and wherever. "Now young lady what is your name?" She was caught off guard she was so busy fantasizing about her future she wasn't paying attention to the Flower. "Sorry my name is Frisk. Please to meet you Mr. Flower." "Flowey" "That's what I said Mr. Flowey." Frisk said while smiling innocently. Flowey looked annoyed at her but decided to ignore this "Tell me Frisk what position in the culinary world were you to challenge us here at Mt. Ebott." ' 'Position in culinary? Did he mean at that dive of a bar she worked at.' "Ummm waitress but I sometimes cover for the bartender he is teaching me how to mix some drinks. I can make a mean Tequila sunrise. If you have the right stuff I can make you one too." she said generally. 'If he likes me taking him outta here will be that much easier'. All those years of waitressing finally can be left behind. No more scrubbing plates, no more someone grabbing her a$$ and finally no more people asking her why didn't she find a better job. Flowey's eyes glared at her like she committed the ultimate sin. "You telling me you are not even a apprentice chef and you come down here to challenge us in cooking are you nuts." His fake French accent completely gone. "Lady let me tell you it is chop or be chopped down here and I know whose head is on the block" his demeanor changed all together.

He grabbed he is butcher knife and looked he was about to cut her when a blast of fire knocked right into him. "Master chef Flowey let me your sous chef take her down." A goat like creature was waving around a chef knife appearing if she was trying to do a cutscene in a movie where the knife gleams off the eye and it looks real cool but it is not a movie so it kinda looked strange. "Ummm… Flowey are you okay?" Frisk asked concerly. She knew how to do first aid on humans but on flowers. He was burnt pretty bad and all of a sudden disappeared back into the dirt. 'Did she just kill my meal ticket out of work!'. This goat lady was wearing a white sous chef outfit with a name tag saying Toriel. Frisk came up close to read the name tag and backed up quick "Toriel you owe me one talking flower."


	3. Ch2 The Sweet Competition

Chapter 2 The Sweet Competition

Toriel looked at her strange "He is fine a little burnt but fine. You on the other hand your toast." Frisk couldn't help but say "No I am human." Toriel chuckled at that but resumed her serious face "Sugar, If you ever plan to escape and become master chef you must beat me in a cooking competition." Frisks freaked out a bit. The only cooking she ever done really involved a microwave or anything frozen. "How rude I didn't enough introduce myself. My name is Toriel I own a restaurant down there it is called "Mama's Homestyle Cooking" although I bet you already heard of it before." she pointed towards the ruins where I presume the restaurant is. "Now sugar this is the part what your name is?"Shocked and embarrassed Frisk replies "I'm Frisk…" not sure what to add seeing last time she mentioned she was a waitress made a flower try to kill her. "I see all this about the competition has made you nervous. Why when you came down here to do this competition you were so excited you forgot to bring any ingredients with you….." She looked at Frisk expecting her to agree or something but Frisk was just eyeing her making sure she wouldn't go crazy and try to murder her. "To make us even I will even allow you to go to the grocery store over there, sugar. Just charge all the ingredients to me" She pointed at a small booth with a dog running it "she will give you anything you need and we will you win you leave one step closer as a master chef if you lose which you will. You will do dishes for the rest of your life, sugar" "So what are we making then?" Frisk asked questioning why she ever listened to her so called friends. Did they secretly wanted her to disappear? Is her permanent nickname going to be sugar and why even bothering asking her name?" "Pie" she said making Frisk pay attention to the goat lady again "…. I been making butterscotch cinnamon pie before you were even born, sugar. My pies are so popular I even sell them ready to bake.". Frisk got a glint of inspiration and she knew what to do. She grabbed her gear and proceeded cautiously not to hurt her shoulder more.

She walked up to the tem booth. She was not what she expected the dog was sitting on the counter. "Ummm… Hello anyone here…". All of a sudden the dog started talking. This shouldn't freak Frisk out anymore but seriously everything here seemed to talk. "Like welcome to Tem shop, I am like Temmie like how can I help you?" The dog was looking at her paws fingernails annoyed "ummm can I get a frozen butterscotch cinnamon pie and charge it to her" she points at Toriel. 'How was this even a grocery store?' thought Frisk 'It was really a small booth in the middle of nowhere.' The dog shrugged "Okaysss but like give me a second... I just don't want to ruin my nails I just got them done." She dives under the stand. Items starts to fly everywhere making small piles 'Where did she keep this stuff.' thought Frisk. Up comes Temmie with a frozen pie in the box. Temmie puts the frozen pie in a Tem Shop Bag with a picture of her doing a peace symbol on front with " Thank yous for like shopping heres."and hands it to Frisk."Here ya go remember if you are like looking for tem items you comes right here or whatever." Temmie resumed sitting back on the counter as Frisk lightly laughed backing up slowly and going towards Toriel with the pie in tembag.

As she got closer to Toriel she was trying to eye what was in the bag Frisk was holding. Frisk immediately hid it behind her back. Toriel questioned her with her eyes "Did you find everything?" Toriel said. "Yeah… I think…" Frisk replied. "What did you get?" Toriel pondered out loud. Frisk was screwed there was probably a rule about not using Frozen things or not from scratch. She could feel her pulse quicken. "Umm… just the ingrediants for the pie. I just don't want you to know my secret ingrediants. You know … because as a chef we all have secret recipes…" That sounded awful and very nervous. Toriel pondered to push her more but instead "I completely understand as a fellow chef. We must keep our best recipes under lock and key or someone will steal them." she said proudly. Frisk laughed nervously trying to keep herself from falling apart. 'I need a vacation from this vacation. Who would have thought I would meet a talking flower, talking dog, and this… goat monster thing all in one day.'. Frisk stood in silence for a second. Was she awake? This was a dream right? A nightmare but it seemed so real she still had her arm in the sling. It still hurt and dreams don't hurt do they. Toriel was already about a good 10 feet away when she realized her competition was still behind her. She came and poked at Frisk "Are you okay? Is it that arm? I can heal it if you want?" Frisk's eyes widen it did hurt quite a bit but it seemed that this was almost too convenient. She did just have the thought about her arm hurting and now Toriel can heal it. In real life this doesn't just happen. "It is okay Toriel maybe later. I just wanted to put my stuff in my backpack. Why don't you lead me to this restaurant of yours?". Frisk put her frozen pie still in the bag in her backpack. Toriel nodded and gladly showed me the way to her restaurant.

We entered a hallway with sign exclaiming "All those who pass here will be judged not for their culinary skills but for their craft as a whole." The walls were plastered with pictures of chefs of different ages and different backgrounds all proudly in there chefs outfits. "Did all of these chefs really come to do this competition?". Frisk was really feeling out her element now especially with her current half torn mountain gear she was still carrying with her. "Yes sugar all of them… very few ever made it it to the master chef though.". Toriel seemed distraught but so did Frisk all of this was way overwhelming. "So… why did these compete against you guys…" referring to Toriel not sure what to call her yet. "Monsters you mean…?" Toriel said bluntly "Are you saying you don't know about these competitions?" she turned around eyeing Frisk for the truth. "No of course I do…" Frisk lied the more she learned about this place the more she thought she should have just gone a cruise instead. "I just didn't know you wanted to be called a monster maybe you wanted to be called I don't know goat like creature." Frisk was making stuff as she is going at this point but thankfully it seemed Toriel was kind enough to let it slide "It is okay we are called monsters because our souls are different than yours and we ended up looking much different as well." Frisk couldn't help but question her own personal feelings about this. 'Wasn't she as guilty as the others for judging these creatures the same. In fact she was even plotting to enslave one to make money off it so she wouldn't have to work. Are these creatures not the same as she? With emotions? Feelings?' These thoughts flooded her mind as she made her way towards the restaurant.

Toriel led her to her restaurant we entered through the emergency exit. Which made a quick alarm noise but was dismissed as fast as it came with Toriel using her key. It was a nice sit down restaurant with about 10 tables and a bar with stools you would see in a ice cream shop. It really had the homey feel with fresh flowers on the tables and pictures of what looks like the locals. The menu above the ice cream bar had basic meals like hamburgers and nice cream. 'I guess they like play on words down here' Frisk thought. On the counter she saw the menu that sit down customers would receive. "Mama's homestyle cooking it tastes so good that you will want me as your mama." 'That is a strange tagline for a restaurant' Frisk thought again. Toriel then led her to the kitchen. It was very nice with two stoves and two stove-tops a huge refrigerator. It seem like this would be a nice place to work but she seemed the type that would never let you out of her sight. Toriel looked at Frisk. "Are you ready?" Frisk just shrugged "Sure I guess." "Each of us will have an hour and a half to make the pies. Good luck Frisk. You will need it.". The battle has started Toriel was busy with setting up her ingredients and setting the temperature to 375. Frisk took the pie out of the tem bag and read the instructions out loud "Preheat oven at 375". The oven wasn't quite the same she had at home and took a little bit to adjust it accordingly. 'Finally! Now to wait till it preheats.'While on Toriel side she started mixing the whole milk, brown sugar, cornstarch salt and cinnamon in a double broiler. On Frisk side the timer went off for the preheat. She continued to read the instructions not out loud this time 'Remove pie from box. Remove pie from plastic. Put pie in preheated oven for 45 minutes. Optional toppings include whip cream and cinnamon. 'That sounded pretty good but I bet it would be better with chocolate and caramel as well' thought Frisk putting the pie in the oven and setting the timer. She put the empty box and plastic back in her bag. "Hey Toriel I am going to grab couple more ingredients be right back." She headed off to tem shop once again. Toriel was ecstatic 'obviously she is way below my talent look as forgot ingredients for her pie amateur.' She finally got her pie in the oven. Now the waiting game.

20 minutes later

Frisk waved goodbye to tem shop. She grabbed caramel, whipped cream, cinnamon, and chocolate syrup. She entered the giant cave again it really did take her breath away. 'All these people truly belonged here. They worked all their life to have the opportunity but I don't even have the cooking skills to even to deserve to be here. Here I am though." She sighed "What am I doing here?" She continued to the restaurant.

Another 20 minutes later (it is like the author is saying that tem place is about 20 minutes away. Hmmm… maybe cause she doesn't know how to fill in the space.)

When she got back the pie was done. Toriel was shocked to see that her was pie was done so soon. 'She surely had to screw it up somehow.'Thought Toriel. "Umm goat lady" Frisk looked at Toriel's name tag again "Toriel any hot mitts?" She huffed tossing it over. Toriel knew they were going to need a judge. "Will you excuse me for a second I am going to call a friend to pick the best pie." She existed the kitchen and while she was gone Frisk threw away the box and plastic the pie came in the trash buying it under other items so Toriel couldn't find the wrapping. She heard a buzz noise it was for Toriel's pie it was done. Frisk thought to let it get burnt it would be an easy win but it wouldn't be really fair. Frisk already basically cheated once and Toriel wasn't too bad. She removed the pie and put it aside to cool. Frisk returned to her pie putting a layer of chocolate syrup on the pie because everyone loves chocolate then whip cream caramel and some cinnamon. About 10 minutes later a outa breath Toriel runs into the kitchen saying "My pie my pie I can't believe I forgot it" she opens the oven and sees it is missing and looks at Frisk who points at the counter in perfect condition. "Why did you do that" Toriel asked quite surprised putting the final touches of whipped cream "I don't know because it is the right thing to do I guess." "Whomever wins I want you to know you have my respect. When I win I won't even make you do dishes the first night even" she laughed. Frisk put on a awkward smile "Okay whatever floats your boat." "Before we serve our pies we need to wear our reviewers mask." "Reviewers masks?" "Yes it is something all competitors have to wear." She went into a closet and grabbed two white face masks with cone like front shape. 'I guess if I have a huge nose this will cover it but other than that it is pretty obvious who is who'. She took the mask and put it on. The two of them cut the pies and put it on individual saucer plates. The plates were placed on a table in the dining section of the restaurant waiting for its reviewer. "Ummm… who is reviewing our pies?" "A very good friend of mine Sans. His family owns a very prestigious Italian restaurant called Pap's Spaghetti. His father named it after his youngest son." She was going to ask why he did that when all of a sudden the doors open. In walked in about 5'6 a skeleton figure wearing a navy blue sous chef outfit with the top buttons undone and black pants with white pinstripes. "Hi Toriel and your friends name is."She was really wondering how this competition was going to work he is a skeleton. Did he even had a tongue? He must have noticed all these weird gestures she made because his eye socket started twitching. "If you are wondering about how my body works it is simple all of it except my bones is invisible. All my guts and organs are there but they are just transparent." Her eyes got huge he was expecting the usual 'That sounds horrible' 'why not your bones too' 'freak' 'how do you bleed'. "That is sooo cool" was her response "Sorry I don't tell you my name earlier it is Frisk." 'Frisk huh I will need to remember that heart-breaker." he snickered "What happened to the shoulder and outfit? That is all so fashionable". "Well I couldn't find the elevator so I decided to take the express route."She didn't know if she was going to like him or hate him."Let's "slice" through this "crusty" competition." He was presented the two pies one with just whip cream the other was Frisks which the topping kinda looked sloppy. He took a bite of Toriel's. He seemed to enjoy it and smiled. Then he tasted Frisks pie and paused for a second. A little chocolate syrup hanged on the side of his face. He took his finger, wipe the side of his mouth licked it off and he ate the whole thing greedily. Frisk stood in shock watching him gobble it down as if he never had pie before. "Whoever made this pie wins. Is there more?" Toriel stood dumbfounded 'What made her pie stand out over hers?'. Frisk handed him the pie while questioning the same thing in her head. His eyes never leaving the pie except for one second where he looked right at her eyes. "Thanks heart-breaker I have a feeling I will see you soon." He disappeared right before her eyes leaving a blushing Frisk in his wake. 'Thank God for this mask. Why am I blushing is it because of him or because I beat a chef? Well technically I cheated but I won anyway. Where did he go? Was that a magic trick or is it magic? This world makes no sense.' Toriel came up to her shrugging "I guess you won." Frisk took off the competition mask and tried to hand it back to Toriel. She waved it off "No No you are going to need it when you compete again. Frisk puts in her backpack. Toriel looked at Frisk's ripped clothing and said "Sugar it is time to make you look the chef you are going to be. Come with me to my apartment." Frisk was about to argue but her clothes were pretty torn up and on top of it she was hoping that she could sit down and rest her shoulder a bit.

She lead Frisk up to her small apartment above. "I will be right back, sugar" Toriel left her alone in the living room. The apartment really felt like Toriel warm friendly and just a bit weird with some snail pictures. Frisk flipped through couple of books lying about "101 ways to escargot." And "snail way or no way recipes". 'These must be just conversational pieces I hope' Frisk thought. Toriel came down handing her a one piece white Sous chef outfit. "Before you go change can I finally heal your shoulder?". Frisk looked at Toriel and she could see she truly cared. "Sure Toriel but I don't know…" She was interrupted by Toriel who came up and placed her hand on her shoulder. A green light came out of her hand into the shoulder. It immediately felt better. "How?" Frisk said without thinking. Toriel looked at her "Us monsters have magic. It doesn't surprise me that you would wonder. It has been years since monsters been on the surface, sugar." Frisk wanted to press her but there was a sadness in her eyes. She went and changed into the outfit. It kinda reminded her of a nurses but with more buttons and it went down to her knees with black slacks underneath. She pulled the straps back to make the outfit fit tight and it looked really good in it. "Maybe I did miss my call as a model."Frisk teases to herself. She went downstairs and Toriel gasped "Oh my dear you look so beautiful just like my other daughter.". "You have a daughter?" Toriel snickered "Oh yes I do I have a daughter and a son they own a restaurant together. That is one of her old outfits." Frisk was surprised that she had children. She imagined two goat like kids and smiled. "Sugar you might have it takes to beat the master chef and when that day comes my kids might be able to have a restaurant on the human side as well?" "So this Master chef he is preventing all of you from leaving?" Toriel soberly said "Yes sugar it can be pretty lonely but I know one day things will change" she extended her hand to Frisk and she took it. "Thank you for opening your home and giving me clothes to me Toriel." 'I will be back and I will tell you the truth about the pie and maybe then I can properly challenge you. I will set all of you free.' "Sugar are you crying?" A tear slipped down Frisk's face and she wiped it away "No I was just thinking I need to take a photo for the wall"


End file.
